


Everything and more

by Scarlet_Carson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Hints of Jily, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Sirius Black, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Carson/pseuds/Scarlet_Carson
Summary: Wolfstar fluff!AU where Voldemort doesn't exist.Remus plans a surprise proposal.Sirius is oblivious and cranky.James, Lily and Peter are supportive as always!It's Wolfstar, so of course everything is perfect!Kinda a songfic?Very cliché.Very cheesy.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Utterly oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and original story by J.K. Rowling  
> Song: Stand by me by Ben E King

This was it. Remus Lupin was going to gather all his gryffindor courage and ask Sirius Black to marry him.

The Marauders had left behind their Hogwarts life 7 years ago and had went on to build a life for themselves.

James, Lily and Sirius had become successful Aurors while Peter had settled for a desk job at the ministry. Remus had written several books on Muggle Studies to reform the notion and stereotypes wizards had about the muggle world. He was currently trying to gain enough material to petition for peace between wizards and werewolves.

Remus and Sirius had been together since their 7th year in Hogwarts while both argued that the other was the stupid one for not making a move sooner. If there was one phrase that described them perfectly, it was - **Ineffably in love.**

James and Lily were the first to settle down.  
From having a lovely wedding ceremony to raising Harry, all while balancing their jobs and supporting each other.

Peter had been next, turning quite an office romance into a happy marriage with Mary.

Sirius & Remus wanted to experience the wonders of an official wedding ceremony though they were practically a married couple already, judging by how comfortable and secure they were with each other.

For Sirius, it had been hopeless pining all over again. He loved his moony, wanted to be with him, dreamt of a forever and wished for nothing but a smile on Remus' face which was brought upon by him. But the same insecurities that had clawed through him in school decided to barge into his mind again.

_Was he worthy of a forever?_

  
_Would he be capable of loving a family when all he had was a horrible example of a family, the first 16 years of his life?_

  
_What if he turned out to be just like them?_

  
_What if he hurt Remus?_

  
_And most importantly, would Remus think of being married to a person who's emotional baggage could suffocate a room full of people?_

  
Sure, they were together now. But marriage was supposed to be something sacred, right? It was a commitment, a vow to be together forever and all that sappy crap that Sirius wanted but thought it would be asking too much from the ever-loving, kind and caring boyfriend he was so in love with.

**If only Sirius knew.**

The wizarding world was becoming tolerant towards the LGBTQ+ community and Remus had decided to finally pop the question on Sirius' birthday and put an end to the jittery nervousness surrounding him everytime he saw Sirius.

For Remus, his Sirius was perfect. His locks of black hair, his gleaming grey eyes, his full faced grin, his strong arms and soft voice, his mind which made him a chaotic genius, the confidence that oozed from every pore of his body, his heart and soul which had been tainted with years of negligence and violence but still held so much love to offer.  
Sirius Black was Remus Lupin's world.

He was finally going to do it on the third of November. He was going to propose in front of all his friends - his family. 


	2. Disappointment

**November 2nd**

It had taken Remus all his self-restraint to act like he had genuinely forgotten Sirius' birthday which was tomorrow.   
He had planned a surprise for him and invited all their Hogwarts and work friends to their flat.

  
Only James, Lily and Peter knew about the proposal.   
Remus had apparated to Godric's hollow once in a nervous haze only to find James and Lily busy with work. So like any sane person, he had ranted to Harry Potter, 4 years old, expert wingman and the potential ring bearer for Remus and Sirius' wedding if all went right!  
So yes, Harry knew too, though he didn't quite know what he knew.

Everything was set except it was hard for him to pretend being busy and completely oblivious to Sirius who had been trying to subtly point out that he was forgetting something.

Sirius had given up trying to remind Remus about his birthday tomorrow. _They were adults now and birthdays shouldn't really matter that much_ , Sirius had managed to silence the petty voice inside his head.

He knew it had to be something really important to Remus if he had forgotten his birthday because of it. He was okay with it, really, but he was not. He wanted to yell and be a total drama queen about it but had refrained.

**November 3rd,**

Sirius went to work as usual, albeit A TINY BIT GRUMPY because everyone except his boyfriend had wished him. But Remus had left home early for research. He looked way more jumpy than usual, so it must be something of extreme importance, Sirius thought.

 _Stupid research over Sirius. Huh._ Sirius wanted to tackle Remus down before he even reached the door to leave but hadn't let his frustration take over him. Instead, he prepared himself for a long day at work.

James and Lily had looked smug when he whined about Remus to them. HELL, even Alastor Moody, his boss, looked as if he knew something that Sirius didn't.

His boss (upon Remus' insistent requests) had let him go home soon today, mumbling about how there was nothing that required Sirius' time today and wished him a happy birthday with a hint of a smile on his face.  
 _Great! His boss remembered his birthday but his boyfriend didn't!_

James and Lily wanted to join him for a drink at his flat and Sirius didn't have the heart to refuse.  
They drove in silence and by the time they reached his door, he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

Sirius expected to enter a cold, empty flat with no Remus in sight. He expected to share a drink with James and Lily while crying about how Remus didn't love him anymore. He expected to be chastised by Lily for thinking so and comforted by James. He expected a lot of things but not what he saw inside the flat.

Half of the Gryffindor population from his Hogwarts years were there, he even found Regulus in a corner who looked as if he'd break into a run, away from this Gryffindor reunion at the first chance presented. Instead, he looked at Sirius and smiled awkwardly. 


	3. Surprise!

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone including James and Lily yelled in perfect sync.

He made his way through the crowd, returning hugs and making small talk while his eyes were constantly in search for a matching pair of amber ones!

  
Feeling disappointment bubbling up when he couldn't find Remus, he was about to go grab himself a drink when he saw Peter trudging up to the empty space where the dining table should've been, with a chair hovering closely next to him.

  
He set the chair down and announced "Sirius, this one's a special surprise for you. Moony hopes you like it!" He chuckled and made way for Remus who looked incredibly flustered and _was that a guitar he was holding?!! Merlin's oesophagus!_   
Sirius stared, utterly bewildered.

Remus took a deep breath and started strumming while singing in a smooth, deep voice much to his boyfriend's amazement..

_When the night has come_   
_And the land is dark_   
_And the moon is the only light we'll see_   
_No I won't be afraid_   
_Oh, I won't be afraid_   
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

As his voice flowed through the room, Sirius felt tears stinging his cheeks.   
The love of his life singing for him!! 

_So darling, darling_   
_Stand by me, oh stand by me_   
_Oh stand, stand by me_   
_Stand by me_

Remus had his eyes closed and let himself be pulled into the very soul of the song.   
He meant every word he was singing and wanted Sirius to know how much he was loved.

_If the sky that we look upon_   
_Should tumble and fall_   
_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_   
_I won't cry, I won't cry_   
_No, I won't shed a tear_   
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

As he sang, every moment he had spent basking in the warmth of Sirius' love flashed through his mind. The love he thought he never deserved until Sirius had shook his world to make him realise how worthy he was of all the love he recieved. In utter darkness, it was Sirius - the brightest star that kept him sane. It was Sirius who made him capable of accepting love, capable of accepting himself.

_And darling, darling_   
_Stand by me, oh stand by me_   
_Oh stand now, stand by me_   
_Stand by me_

Sirius loved Remus. Sirius loved Moony. Remus couldn't have asked for anything better, there wasn't anything better!

  
From their first kiss on the astronomy tower of Hogwarts to yesterday's goodnight kiss.  
From their petty fights to them not being able to be angry at each other for long.  
From their wild weekend shenanigans to the quiet evenings spent in each other's arms.

Sirius had turned the quiet, shy and bookish Remus into a lovesick, hopeless romantic.

He looked up at Sirius, who was smiling at him while wiping the tears away.  
The strumming stopped and it was just his voice now. He got up from the chair and moved across towards Sirius, still humming

_ Darling, darling _   
_ Stand by me, oh stand by me _   
_ Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me _   
_ Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me _   
_ Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand _   
_ Stand by me... _

"Happy birthday, love" he said before being pulled into a bone crushing hug by the a sniffling, blushing Sirius.

He planted a kiss on Sirius' forehead as he pulled away from the hug much to his boyfriend's dismay.   
Grey eyes locked with Amber, but within a second the amber ones disappeared.

Remus was on his knee, looking at Sirius with eyes full of hope.

"Sirius, I never believed in the concept of soulmates that glorified every fairytale I read!   
I thought I could get along fine all by myself, I trained myself to never wish for love.  
I lived in a shell to protect myself from the judgement and rejection from the world. But then you came along and showed me a world full of happiness, compassion and endless love.  
You love me at my worst, you love my demons, you love my idiocy, you love my stubbornness.   
You made me love myself enough to be able to give you the love you deserve...  
You are my soulmate, you're my knight in shining armour, you're my everything and more.   
You've given me so much and I've got nothing to offer you that you don't already have.   
Well nothing, except for one thing - my last name.

So Sirius Black, will you make me the happiest man alive and take my last name by marrying me?"

Sirius couldn't believe the scene that just unfolded in front of him.  
The love of his life, his emotional rock, his anchor through difficult times, his confidante, his best friend, his moony had just proposed!!

He crashed down on both his knees and kissed Remus as if his life depended upon the soft pressure on his lips and the intermingling of breaths.

  
It was Sirius who pulled away first, cupping his boyfriend, now fiancee's face, "You're the reason I believe in love, you complete me. You don't know how happy you've made me today, I always.. I've wanted to take your last name since the day I fell for you because that's how hopeless I am and oh merlin! I'm rambling, oh no YES! I WILL MARRY YOU, like I'll marry you right now if you want to. James will officiate the wedding, Regulus will be my best man and Peter will be yours and we can make Harry the ring bearer. REMUS I LOVE YOU" Sirius was crying with joy and Remus had tears in his eyes just to look at how happy his stupid boy was.

"I love you too!" he sais as he slipped the ring on to Sirius' finger and the crowd whose existence they had completely forgotten, erupted in cheers!

James and Lily were openly sobbing, while Regulus looked genuinely happy for his brother. Peter was sniffling quietly as he looked at how lovestruck both his friends were.

Sirius and Remus held each other close all evening. Sirius had the love of his life and all his friends around him. It was an evening full of laughter and love. _How had he gotten so lucky?_  
This was Sirius' best birthday ever.

**Sirius and Remus now had a forever to look forward to.**

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you liked it!


End file.
